The Next Step
by MMAD about SVU
Summary: AU. Miranda is nervous about meeting Andrea's children. Will be multi-Chaptered Rating may be subject to change
1. Not Ready

**A/N: Hey Mirandy shippers! This is my second DWP Fic! I hope you all enjoy, and leave your comments, because that makes me happy! I'm not sure how many parts it's going to be… at least 4 if not more! Anyway, happy reading!**

Andrea smiled, her dark eyes shining with love and adoration.

"What is it Darling?" Miranda whispered, not removing her gaze from the moving scene outside of the town car's window.

"Oh I was just thinking about tomorrow, I'm very excited for you to meet Liam and Delia!" Andrea babbled on, her voice teeming with joy.

Miranda turned and gave a light smile, "Andrea," Her body turned further to fully see her girlfriend of eight months. "Maybe I shouldn't meet them yet. Maybe we're not ready for that." Miranda's smile slowly turned into a slight grimace as she waited for Andy's response.

"Oh, well… If that's how you feel, we can wait… yes. That's fine." Andrea visibly deflated, feeling quite dejected. She had known Miranda wasn't exactly a 'kid person', but these weren't anyone's kids, they were _**Andy's kids.**_

The car pulled to a stop in front of Andrea's building, "I suppose I'll see you Monday then."

"Andrea, Wait Baby." Miranda reached out to grasp her her's but Andy pulled away quickly. "No, it's fine, you obviously need some time. I'll see you Monday Miranda."

She slid from the seat before walking around the car and into the large brick building.

**/DWP/DWP/DWP/**

_Well shit Mira. You couldn't have explained your fear to her… You had to tell her that your relationship was moving too fast? _Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed audibly. "It's not that I don't want to meet them…" Miranda whispered.

"What Miranda?" Roy turned to look at her.

Miranda shook her head, "Home Roy."

The man nodded and pulled onto the road.

**/DWP/DWP/DWP/**

"Babies!" Andrea called into the apartment, "Mommy's home!" Andy kicked off her Prada heels and shrugged her Burberry trench from her slim shoulders.

Liam, her three year son came barreling down the hall of their 3 bedroom apartment.

"Hi Mommy!" Andy scooped him up in her arms and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Liam, where's sissy?"

Liam lifted his chubby hands to either side of her face, squeezing her cheeks together, "Daisy was changin' Dee's diaper."

Andrea chuckled and sat her hyperactive son down. "Should we go see them then?"

Liam nodded before racing down the hall, "Daisy! Dasiy! Momma home!"

Andrea could hear Daisy laughing before walking down the hall to see her daughter.

"Hey Andy! How was your day?" Daisy, the kids nanny asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh it was alright." She said with a tired smile. At the glare Daisy shot her she sighed and stated, "I'll be fine Daisy, I promise. Now give me my baby." She held out her arms to her 10 month old daughter and Cordelia cooed in response.

"Hi baby, Mommy missed you so much today, yes I did. Oh I love you Princess." She smiled and snuggled her daughter to her chest.

"Andy, I gotta catch the subway, I'll see you Monday alright?" She asked shrugging her purse over her shoulder.

Andy nodded, "Bye Dais!"

**/DWP/DWP/DWP/**

_Pick up, pick up, pick up… Damn it Andrea!_

"Hi! This is Andy Sachs, sorry I can't get to the phone right now! I'm either at work or with my kids, so leave me a message and I'll call you back ASAP!"

At the beep, Miranda sighed, "Andrea, Baby, it's me. I'm sorry Darling. I didn't mean it the way it came out, I'm just so damned nervous. Please call me back baby, I'll be over at seven tomorrow, I'm just nervous Baby, okay then. Goodnight Darling, kisses."

Andrea heard the sadness in Miranda's voice and the strangled sob at the end was enough to make her pick up her phone and hit 1 on her speed dial. She couldn't believe it. Miranda Priestly, _**the **_Miranda Priestly is scared, of two children no less.

"What." Miranda snapped into her phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey Mira." Andrea said shyly. She could practically feel the tension leave Miranda's body.

"Oh Darling! I'm so sorry! Oh God! I didn't mean it, not any of it. Just, what if they hate me Andrea?" -"Mira." "What if they think I'm too old or not any fun or what if kids hate me. Oh God, then We'll break up and" -"Mira, sweetheart"- "And you'll never know how I feel!" Miranda continued to ramble. "Miranda Louise Priestly! Shut up!"

The babbling became silence.

"Good, now, Sweetie, the kids will love you because, I...well…"

"I know, me too… I'm sorry dear I just want them to like me."

"They will Sweetheart, I promise."

"Okay, I'll be by tomorrow then, 7 AM?"

Andrea chuckled, "Are you sure Hun?"

Miranda let out a shuddery breath. "Yes Baby, I'm sure. I'll, ah- see you in the morning"

Andrea smiled softly. "Good night Mira."

"Good night Andrea."


	2. Breakfast and Jealousy

Miranda lay on her Egyptian cotton sheets starring up at the Tiffany's chandelier hanging above her bed. An annoyed sigh left her lips; Miranda was **not **looking forward to meeting these children today.

Andrea had texted her late last night, asking Miranda to meet them at some breakfast place and to dress casually.

When Miranda had asked what the hell that meant, Andrea had simply replied with a winky face.

She stood from her bed, body clad in her favorite grey robe, walking towards her huge closet she let out another sigh.

_Casual? What the hell is casual these days?_

"Okay Mira, casual… Pants?" She whispered to the air. Thinking a moment she nodded the affirmative and grabbed Andy's favorite pair. They were Calvin Klein, and a deep navy, the pair was sinfully tight around her thighs and hung dangerously low on her well defined hips.

She smirked as she decided to forgo panties, the material of her slacks against her nether lips making her body flush.

About 45 minutes later, Miranda had decided on a crème blouse with golden buttons down the front. Her makeup was light, more natural than her usual Ice Queen look, and of course not a hair out of place on her pretty head.

Deciding on a low gold heel, so she would still be taller than Andrea if she chose to wear heels, she grabbed her Louis Vuitton and strode purposely to her silver Porsche.

**DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/**

"Mommy!" Liam squealed as her jumped onto Andrea's stomach. "Mommy! Today we meet Randa! He yelled into her ear before flopping against the bed.

Andy groaned, "Yes dear." Rolling to her side she chuckled at the sight of her three year old's outfit choice. Liam had chosen his best pair of black pants and a forest green Ralph Lauren polo. "Baby boy, why are you so dressed up?"

"You said Randa likes nice clothes, so that what I wearin'."

The smile Andrea gave could have lit up the entire city of New York. "Oh baby." She wrapped her arms around her son tightly, "Mommy loves you so much!"

Liam giggled, "I know Momma, now shower!" He detangled himself from her embrace and ran down the hall.

Andy let out another chuckle as she padded into the bathroom.

**DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/**

Miranda pulled her Porsche into the parking lot of _The Egg Basket; _it was a quaint restaurant on the outskirts of Brooklyn. Knowing Andrea, the 3 were already inside, deciding not to put off her impending doom any longer she walked into the breakfast diner.

"Mira!" Andrea stood and waived excitedly to her girlfriend, "Over here sweet heart!"

Miranda couldn't help but smirk at Andrea, her black V-neck was devilishly tight with enough lovely cleavage to make Miranda forget who designed it.

As Miranda sauntered over to the table, she could feel another, much smaller, pair of eyes watching her as well.

Andy stood, and kissed her girlfriend's cheek "Andrea, Darling."

"Hi!" An exuberant voice piqued up at her, "You must be Rnada, I Liam!" He grabbed Miranda's hand and shook it excitedly.

Miranda chuckled, "Of that, I had no doubt, Mommy has told me all about you."

Both women's stomachs erupted in butterflies as the M word left Miranda's lips.

"Miranda that, as you now know, is Liam. And this little princess is my Delia." Sensing the glare Miranda was shooting at the younger woman Andy added quickly, "Cordelia, Cordelia Grace." Miranda nodded, before holding out her arms to Andrea.

A mild look of surprise crossed Andy's face before handing her 10 month old to Miranda.

"Well, aren't we just the sweetest thing." The older woman cooed at the chubby baby. Glancing at her girlfriend across the table she smiled, "She has a lot of hair, Darling." Running her fingers through Cordelia's chestnut curls. Huge chocolate eyes blinked up at her as she let out a yawn.

"Oh my! Are you tired my princess? It must be so much work looking this cute all of the time." Cordelia snuggled deeper into Miranda's chest. She started to hum a lullaby to the adorable girl in her arms.

Andrea sat, wide eyed, as Miranda effortlessly put Cordelia to sleep, a fete that not even Andrea had been able to accomplish in such a busy place.

"Randa?" Liam tugged on Miranda's sleeve, "Dee sleepin?" Miranda smiled brightly and nodded.

**DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/DWP/**

"Hello, I'm Lydia and I'll be your server today." A tall woman, looking to be about Andrea's age smiled. "Can I get you a drink Gorgeous?"

Andy blushed, looking at the blonde woman, as she was about to respond, Miranda spoke with fire in her eyes. "Two coffees, one black, and one with crème and two sugars. And a chocolate milk. That's all." She had stepped into dragon mode, her voice was dangerously quiet. Their waitress left the table, but not before sparing a wink in Andy's direction

Miranda literally growled at the leggy waitress, jealousy bubbled inside of her. "Andrea." Her icy voice shook Andy to the core.

"Yes Miranda?" Andy whispered, this wasn't her girlfriend, her Mira, this was _Runway's_ La Priestly.

Miranda visibly stiffened at her full name coming from the younger woman's lips. "Miranda is it now?"

Andrea's eyes blazed, "Well, apparently. Being that I am sitting across from Miranda Priestly, and not my Mira."

Miranda's icy blue eyes flashed in defiance as if about to retort as the baby in her arms curled into her chest again, somehow awakening the woman from her jealously induced haze.

"Oh, Andrea." The name left her lips in a mere whisper. "I- I am sorry darling, I just can be so irrationally jealous with you. I mean, you're so gorgeous and young; of course people would flirt with you. It's just when people look at you like that dear, especially leggy blondes." The last words coming out as a snarl.

"Sweetie, I know. I shouldn't antagonize you like that. I apologize as well, okay?"

Miranda smiled and nodded her girlfriend.

"Here's your coffee." The waitressed slammed the mug of black coffee in front of the older woman. "And for you Hunny." Lydia flashed a smile at Andrea as she gently sat the cup down in front of Andty, bending a little to close she whispered, "Careful, it's hot."

Miranda's nostrils flared, "And the chocolate milk?" She ground out.

"Oh right! Here ya' are." She slid the glass to Liam, her eyes fixed on Andrea's generous cleavage, "What can I get y'all?"

"Uh-" Andrea stuttered, "Well, I'll do the multi-grain pancakes, with a side of fruit, no honey dew though, I'm allergic. Then she'll have an egg white omelet, light on the cheese, heavy on the veggies, with a side of hash browns, extra crispy." Andrea stole a glance at the look of disheartenment on her girlfriend's face.

"And for _**our**_ son, the chocolate chip pancakes, extra chocolaty."

Miranda choked on her coffee and the waitress paled. Andrea just smirked before saying, "That's all." Lydia scampered away quickly.

"Our?" Miranda whispered.

"Someday Sweetie, someday _real _soon."


End file.
